


Rhythm of Their Love

by rollintyre



Category: WWE
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M, WWE - Freeform, rollintyre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollintyre/pseuds/rollintyre
Summary: Drew and Seth ballroom dance and fall even deeper in love with each other.





	Rhythm of Their Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely not a dancer! I’m not sure how this fic came to my mind but it did! Enjoy :)

Drew and Seth entered their hotel late in the evening still high on the adrenaline of their main event match.

“We should explore the hotel,” Seth said, goofy smile on his face.

“What are we? Children? Seth, we’ve been to a thousand hotels. They’re all the same thing,” Drew replied, already exhausted with Seth.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Seth tugged on Drew’s arm. Drew gave in easily and let Seth pull him across the lobby and down a corridor. No matter what foolish ideas Seth throws at Drew, he always gives in. It is Seth, after all. Making their way across the main hall, Seth abruptly stopped.

“This place has a ballroom?” Seth sounded utterly shocked. Drew would’ve sworn this guy hadn’t been traveling from city to city, staying in hotels more often than in his own home for the past 15 or so years.

“Seth, like, most hotels have ballrooms or something similar,” Drew stated matter-of-factly.

“Let’s go in,” Seth said excitedly, already opening the door.

“Seth, c’mon, you know we shouldn’t-“ Drew cut himself off and sighed. Seth was already in the ballroom. Drew followed, of course. 

“This place is absolutely gorgeous.” Seth was amazed by the detailed architecture running up and down the walls and the massive, elegant chandeliers hanging from the white, but ornate ceiling. Drew found himself stuck standing in the middle of the dance floor as Seth continued through the room, astonished by the breathtaking decor.

“Seth,” Drew gently called out to him, his tone almost afraid something expensive would break if he got too loud. Or maybe he was afraid they’d get caught, he‘s not much of a rule breaker, shockingly. Or maybe he was afraid for what Seth was going to say. Seth turned, looking back at him as gently as Drew called to him. “Dance with me?”

“What?” He looked at Drew confused, but with a smile so subtle you’d miss it if you weren’t studying his facial features daily. Drew did not miss it.

“Dance with me,” Drew said, plain and simple.

“I don’t know how,” Seth said, meeting Drew on the dance floor anyway.

“That’s fine. I’ll lead,” Drew grabbed Seth’s left hand and placed it on his right upper arm, set his right hand into place on Seth’s side, then grabbed Seth’s right hand and held it out to the side.

“Hold on. You know how to dance? How? And how did I not know this?” 

Drew chuckled. “When I was younger, I was lanky as hell. My limbs were everywhere, and I was extremely uncoordinated. My parents decided learning how to dance would help. I guess it worked since I’m no longer tripping over my own legs,” Drew laughed again. “It’s not much different than wrestling, anyway.” Drew moved his left foot out and waited for Seth to follow. He then moved his right foot to meet his left and, again, waited for Seth to follow. Seth watched his feet, he watched Seth. Drew repeated the pattern a few times, alternating feet and position, and allowing Seth to gain the rhythm of his movement each time. As Seth began to pick up on it, they moved faster. Soon, Seth was looking back at Drew’s face instead of his toes. Drew was smiling. Big. 

“I’ve never seen you this happy before,” Seth noted. He couldn’t help but smile back at Drew.

“I used to love dancing. The only problem was I never had anyone to dance with.” Seth wanted to say something, but what could he? He decided to just stay in the moment. He felt Drew’s hand clasping his side, holding him carefully. He felt Drew’s icy eyes stare into his own, sometimes too intense he had to look away. He felt the moment they were in, and he loved every second of it. “I‘m gonna spin you,” Drew warned. “When I flick out my wrist, let go of my arm and spin so you’re facing the same way as me and our arms are straight. Then I’m gonna lift our hands and twirl you. Just spin back to me. Got it?”

“I think so,” Seth didn’t sound very convincing, but Drew was willing to try this spin as many times as it required. If it meant he had to dance with Seth through the entire night, so be it. 

Drew flicked his wrist and Seth let go as he was told. It wasn’t the smoothest transition, but he made it to point B. Drew lifted their arms and twirled his Seth. His heart spun with the movement. He was in love, that’s for certain. Seth came back to him and found his hand over Drew’s already fluttering heart.

“That would have been really pretty if you were wearing a gown,” Drew laughed. Seth didn’t laugh. Not because he didn’t think it was funny, though. He was too entranced with Drew. Everything about Drew. This new side of him he unlocked. He was in love, that’s for certain. He let go of Drew’s hand and grabbed him behind his neck, pulling his head down to meet his lips. He kissed him hard. It wasn’t a good kiss, but Seth didn’t care. He didn’t ever want to stop kissing him. He could’ve kissed Drew like that for eternity if Drew would have let him, but he pulled away just enough to make Seth want more. “I love you,” he whispered before gently pressing his lips back onto Seth’s. His kiss contrasted Seth’s immensely. It was slow and deep. Neat and calculated. He wanted to feel Seth’s lips on his, the electricity between them, the love they shared. He could’ve kissed Seth for eternity like this.

Drew pushed Seth back, resuming their initial dance position. Off again they went, dancing to the music in their heads, the beating of their hearts, and the rhythm of their love.


End file.
